


He's Not All He's Cracked Up To Be

by PrincexShido



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, BoyxBoy, Lemon, M/M, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincexShido/pseuds/PrincexShido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU. Jean Kirschtein is for all intents and purposes, gay. He had all he could ask for, money, popularity, girls if he wanted them. That is, until Marco shows up.</p><p>
  <b> I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin and make no profit or profitable means by writing this. All characters and references are property of Hajime Isayama. </b>
</p><p>Written because of a picture made by the wonderful kaa-05n2 on tumblr!<br/>Dark!Marco and hothead!Jean<br/>Rated M for later chapters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dark!Marco and Jean](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28937) by kaa-05n2. 



I, Jean Kirschtein, was, in all purposes and forms, gay. I had no problem expressing it, but I wouldn't be one to shove it down your throat.  
Or so to speak.  
I was a normal high school student. Rich, popular, all the money I could want. I had no need for anything. That is, until one day in the middle of the first semester, a new guy transferred into our school.

  
~~

  
"Alright students, listen up. Listen up please!" Our band teacher barked, slamming his large hand onto his desk. Everyone quickly quieted down and put their instruments to rest. I held fast to my drumsticks and had to pick my jaw up off the floor.

  
"This young man will be your new classmate from now on. Go on son, introduce yourself." The dark-haired boy next to him nodded carelessly and picked himself up off the wall he had been leaning against. He must have come from a school that had no uniform, because he was wearing street clothes. Dark street clothes, to be exact. He had freckles everywhere and he would have been approachable if it weren't for the immense scowl that lined his face.

  
"Marco Bodt. I'm 17. I transferred here from.." I didn't hear the rest because I blanched when my stare reached his eyes. Over his left eye, he wore a dark military-style patch. He must've finished whatever he was saying because he turned his glare on me, almost as if to say _'What are you looking at, asshole?'_ I flinched and looked away, returning to my drumming. Soon enough I felt a jolt on the back of my head, almost like a flick. Flipping my drumsticks, I stood up, ready to chew out whoever had the balls to touch me, only to come face to face with Marco.  
"You got a fucking problem?" I sneered. He smirked and scratched under his left ear, where the strap to his eyepatch ran. He seemed almost bored and it kinda pissed me off.  
"I think you're the one with the problem, dickface." His voice came out a lot quieter than I had expected and I almost had to strain my ears to hear him. He stared at me with half-lidded eyes and snorted, as if he was challenging me to say anything more.  
"Tch, you're not worth my time, dick. " I sat back down and slammed my drumsticks on the cymbals harder than necessary, just to piss him off.

~~

I found myself thinking about him again on my way home. As I had jumped into my corvette, I saw him walking out of the school grounds. Sheesh, didn't the guy have a car? Shaking my worry for the Bodt boy out of my head, I shoved my key in the ignition and cranked up the radio, peeling out of the parking lot.  
That night, my imagination got the better of me. I found myself dreaming of the kid. He held me against a wall and whispered in my ear.  
 _"Jean...don't you want to know?'_  
I woke up in a cold sweat, distinctly remembering something about a motorcycle, and black leather. Shuddering, I checked the time. Only 4:35am. I huffed and flopped back under the covers, determined not to have another dream about Marco Bodt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! My name is Shido and while this is my first Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic, I have been writing fanfics for a long time now! This is unbeta'd so if you do spot any errors or places where you think there should be a change, please don't hesitate to message me! I'd love any kind of feedback! Thank you!


	2. Open Mouth, Insert Foot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jean discovers that sometimes, it's better to keep your stupid mouth shut.

I groaned and thunked my head against the steering wheel again.  
 _'Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.'_

  
I was dead tired and too early for school because I hadn't slept very well the night before. Correction: I had slept very well. I just didnt like what had occured in my dreams. That damn Marco kid had been in my dreams all night, and to say I had enjoyed them had been an understatement. I shivered and turned on the heating in my car.

"Get it together Jean, he probably doesn't even know you exist." I growled out to myself, just in time for someone to walk up and rap on the window of my car.  
"Who ya talkin' to, horseface?"

  
Great. If there was anything that could make my morning worse, it was this kid. Eren Jaeger. He was a senior like me, but he acted like an eighth grader. It didn't help the fact that his scary ass college boyfriend was behind him, glowering at me with his dull grey eyes. Eren had no issue with being gay and didn't hide it. He flaunted his boyfriend, Levi, like he was the greatest thing in the world. Considering Eren was a short-tempered brunette and his grumpy ass boyfriend looked like evil incarnate, it made sense that everyone stayed away from the Jaeger kid. The only other person who stuck by him was Mikasa Ackerman, but they were almost like siblings.

"Shut it, Jaeger. I'm not in the mood for your shit this morning, " I groaned. A growl behind him reminded me that Levi was there, and I raised my head to say something, only to be interrupted by the roar of a motorcycle. _It can't be..._

  
But of course it was. Pulling into the parking lot was none other than the Bodt kid. He was wearing a tight leather jacket and a racing helmet. His bright red motorcycle was sleek and beautiful and I found that it suited him perfectly, right down to the freckles. He pulled up next to us and killed the engine, pulling off the helmet and clipping it to his seat. He smirked at me and I quickly closed my mouth and looked away, internally screaming at my own stupidity.

  
Marco Bodt was hot.

  
"Hah! Horseface, do you like the new guy?" Eren crowed, shoving his stupid head into my window. I went to retort only to see Levi clap Eren upside his head. "And if he does, you shitty brat? You like me. Get off it."

I nodded my thanks to Levi as he lead the now fuming Eren to his Mercedes. Probably to fool around before Eren had to get to class. I shook my head and started, realizing Marco was still standing there, albeit a bit dumbfounded. I felt my face heat up and the words came out before I could stop them.

"You own a motorcycle?!"

If looks could kill, the glower he gave me could destroy an army. "No, it's my grandmothers, dickface. Why do you care?" I gulped and had to restrain myself from punching the kid.  
"I don't. It's just...you have..ya know.." I pointed to my left eye as an example. He narrowed his eye and stepped a little bit closer to my car, twirling the keys to his bike on his fingers. He leaned in and I found myself staring at the many freckles adorning his face. I wondered if they continued under that eyepatch of his.

"Wow, you're a real smart one. Yeah dick, I have one functioning eye. But what I've noticed is that you haven't really been staring at this eyepatch," he flicked the strap of it for emphasis. I felt my eyes widen and I couldn't help but look at his one good eye. It was a brown color and it held darkness in it that I had never seen a teenagers eyes hold. Snapping back to reality I smirked back at him, "That's cause its not very often a cyclops comes to Trost High." I regretted the words once they came out. For a flicker of a second, I saw hurt in that glance, but it was quickly replaced by anger.

  
"Nice one. See you in band, fuckface." Marco shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket and strode away, heading towards the school.

Once again slamming my head on my steering wheel, I groaned.

  
'Nice job, Jean. Nice job.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone! This is a little longer than Chapter 1, (I really like reading long chapters when I find good fanfiction, so I'm assuming the same goes for everyone else?) and I'm going to try to make long chapters from now on.  
> Anyway, Jean and Marco are great :3
> 
> I actually had to look up Marco's eye color, but all I could find was pictures, so I went off of that. Also, Marco is obviously going to be older here than in the anime, because he's not dead here. *cheers* So, I know I said second semester in the first chapter, but I'm gonna change that, cause I really want it to be Autumn-like for now.
> 
> I update very oddly, but if the updates are too close together or too far apart, please let me know and I'll do my best to adjust them accordingly. Also, if anyone has any requests, I'll be glad to hear them!


	3. You're Not Fooling Anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean finds out that guitars make him nuts, but even more so when Marco is the one holding them.
> 
> Bathroom smut and sexy!Marco!

Being a teenager is difficult. Being a teenage boy, is even more difficult. I, Jean Kirschtein, was in quite a pickle. As the teacher droned on about ways to read music notes, I was shifting uncomfortably in my seat. We had put away the instruments today for a lecture on how to decipher the difference between a D note and a B note. I unfortunately, had a small issue.

He was using Marco as an example. 

He had removed his leather jacket and his school jacket, and rolled up the sleeves of the starch white uniform shirt he had been wearing underneath. His black eyepatch was a dark contrast to the white button down shirt, and the guitar he held made his muscles flex just so. It took everything in my power not to get up and replace that guitar with myself. I inwardly groaned and slid lower in my seat, using my music book to hide my problem. I bit my lip to supress a moan as my school pants tightened and pressed against my erection. 

"Mr. Kirschtein, is my lecture boring you?" Mr. Hannes sneered from behind his notes. I straightened and I could feel all eyes in the room directed on me. I coughed and shook my head, smoothing my book out over my lap more. My gaze drifted to Marco and I saw him pointedly flick his gaze to my lap and smirk. "Erm..Mr. Hannes, may I use the bathroom?" I inwardly begged that he would be nice just this one time. He sighed heavily and flicked his wrist towards the hall pass. Flying like a bat out of hell, I snatched the hall pass up and rushed towards the bathroom. To my dismay, there was a large OUT OF ORDER sign hanging on the door. Growling in frustration, I slammed my right fist into the wall, and grimaced in pain. Stupid idea Jean, stupid idea. I sighed and headed for the second-floor bathroom. I sighed in relief when I found it empty. I picked a smaller stall and locked it securely before shoving my hand into my pants.

Sighing contentedly, I slowly rubbed myself as images of Marco welled up in my mind. Marco standing infront of that damned motorcycle, Marco playing guitar, Marco running his large calloused hands down my stomach and into the waist--

Click.

I inhaled sharply as the opening and closing of the bathroom door invaded my day dreaming. I clapped the hand I was using to hold myself up over my mouth, and yelped slightly as the injured knuckles bent. Leaning against the wall adjacent to the stall door, I was able to see the shoes of the other person who had entered the bathroom. Whoever they were, they were wearing black converse sneakers, with bright red laces. Bright red. Marcos motorcycle..I bit my lip to cover my moan as my hand tightened around my dick in my pants. 

"You know, if you wanted me that badly Kirschtein, all you had to do was ask." Marcos voice seeped through the crack in the stall and my eyes widened impossibly. Putting myself against the door, I scoffed, loosening my grip on myself to retort back, "Yeah right, what the hell makes you think I want you?" Marco laughed and stuck his fingers into the crack in the stall to brush his fingertips against my hip. I gasped and unintentionally arched into them. I could practically feel him smirk through the door. He dug his fingers in my hip and I slapped a hand over my mouth to muffle my moan. I sank back heavily against the door, Marcos name ghosting on my lips.

"Open the door, Jean." I practically sobbed into my hand, at hearing Marcos whispered request so close to my ear. There was no harshness in his voice this time, only pleading. Hesitantly, I removed my hand from my aching erection, took a deep breath and unlocked the door. Before I knew what was happening, Marco had pushed me up against the now re-locked stall door. He grabbed both of my hands and pushed them above my head and leaned in close enough where his leg was pressing against my erection. I gasped heavily at the pain in my right hand and ground my hips into his leg that was supporting me. Marco chuckled darkly and I twitched inside my pants, shivers running down my spine. "What's wrong Jean? Do you want me that much?" He rubbed his knee against my dick again and I made a strangled noise in the back of my throat. I opened my eyes to look at him and regretted it immediately. Marcos one good eye stared back at me intensely, and I moaned out loud. A thought crossed my mind of how lewd it would be for me to be fondled in the high school bathrooms, but Marcos knee pressed ever so slightly harder and I saw stars.

"You prick..." I choked out between gasps. Marco smirked and shoved his hand into my pants, gripping me hard and stroking. I inhaled sharply and threw my head back, not caring as my head connected with the stall door. I felt the dull ache in my skull, but Marcos steadily moving hand distracted me from all pain. "What's that Jean? You want my prick? Hm. Maybe somewhere more suitable, like my bed?" He crooned at me and stroked me faster, looking right at me. I could feel his gaze on me and when I looked at him, it was all too much. I felt the heat rapidly rising in my stomach so quickly it almost hurt. Just as I came, he leaned down and pressed his mouth to mine, swiping his tongue over the roof of my mouth to silence me. I clenched my hands tightly in his grip and I came hard, shuddering. 

When I finally stopped trembling, he released my hands and smirked at me, wiping his hand on some toilet paper from the stall. Lazily, I pulled up my pants and shivered at the feeling. Marco stood infront of me with his arms crossed, his forearm muscles straining against the rolled up sleeves of his shirt. "...are you listening to me, shit-for-brains?" I blinked and realized I had spaced out staring at his again. I looked at his face and shrugged. "Thanks..I guess.." I replied, rubbing my hand over the back of my head. Marco made a low, dangerous sound in the back of his throat, and gripped me up by my jacket collar, slamming me into the door. I winced, my head connecting with the door again. My vision swam for a moment before he came into focus, his face flashed with anger.

"I just jerked you off in a bathroom stall, and you thank me? Do you even know why I followed you in here? I knew you weren't sick, you dumbass!" He huffed and ran a hand through his hair, but never let his grip go on my collar. I gulped, my heart racing. He was definitely scary, but somehow, that was turning me on again. I whimpered and he looked at me, his good eye squinting to really look at me. His eye widened for a moment in understanding before he dropped me. I stumbled for a moment and caught myself, cradling my sore hand. He glanced at my hand and sighed, "You should get that looked at by the nurse." I nodded and turned to unlock the stall door, only to pause when I felt his lips on my neck.  
"In case you were wondering, my motorcycle fits two." He brushed past me and rinsed his hands. He caught my eye in the mirror as I stood there, mouth agape.

"See ya, shit-for-brains."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for bathroom smut! I haven't written smut in a while so if anything is weird, please let me know and I'll fix it.  
> I think I found Marcos nickname for Jean. And I ultimately decided that Marco has to be just a little bit taller than Jean.


	4. Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Jean head to the bonfire. Someone there just can't keep their mouth shut, so Jean takes matters into his own hands.

I sighed in exasperation, pressing the heels of my hands into my eyes. My vision went black and I pulled my hands away, gripping the steering wheel.  
“You do not like Marco Bodt. You do not like Marco Bodt.” I repeated it like a mantra and almost jumped out of my skin when someone rapped on the window of my car. “God damnit it Jaeger, I swear to god, leave me alone...” I lifted my head and could actually feel the blood drain from my face. Shit.

“Hey shit-for-brains. I told you my motorcycle fits two, didn't I?” 

He sneered at me, twirling the keys to his bike on his left hand. Picking my jaw up off the floor, I glared at him, and rolled down my window. “Oh and you expect me to just leave my damn car in the parking lot? No way in hell!” I tightened my grip on the steering wheel and averted my gaze. 'I will not let this kid get to me.' I thought. I jumped again when I felt hot breath on my ear and glared at Marco. He was wearing that damned leather jacket again, and was saying something, but I was too focused on his lips to actually hear him.

“...thought you could come with me. I mean—hey! Shit-for-brains, are you listening to me?” He leaned in closer and his freckles became blurry, as I became cross-eyed. “Erm, what was that?” I asked cautiously. He sighed and stopped twirling his keys, catching them in a flourish of his wrist. “Okay, since I have to repeat my self, I'm telling you, not asking you. There's a bonfire tonight up in Sina, and you're coming with me. Give me your address and I'll pick you up at 8.” 

I gaped at him open-mouthed like a fish out of water. Mechanically I gave him my address, only protesting when I realized what I'd done. “Dammit Bodt! You show up at my house and ill kick the crap outta you!” I yelled, only to catch his walking away. He threw a hand behind him and chuckled slightly “Yeah yeah, I'll see you later shit-for-brains.”

I huffed and slammed my head against the steering wheel.

Marco Bodt would be the death of me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I glared at myself in the mirror, taking off the fifth shirt that night. Damn Marco Bodt, damn clothes, and damn bonfires. I huffed and settled on a green plaid flannel with dark blue skinnies, and pulled on my converse. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and checked the mirror again, nodding my head in approval. Shaking out of it, I glanced at the clock and sighed in exasperation. It was 7:55, and I was nervous. I wasn't hoping Marco would actually show up or anything, I was just prepared, just in case. 

A knock on my door made me jolt, and I rushed to get it, tripping over a pair of shoes left in the doorway. I crashed into the door itself and cried out in pain. Wrenching open the door, I gripped my head, “What?!” I snarled.

“Well well well, you clean up nice. “ 

He smirked, shoving one of his hands into his pockets. I gasped and took a step back, because I knew they'd said the devil was handsome, but there was no-way he was standing in my doorway right now. My head trauma completely forgotten by now, I stared Marco up and down, snorting at the irony. He was wearing a dark blue flannel as well, but his muscled arms looked better with the sleeves rolled up than mine did. His jeans were black and his infamous leather jacket was slung over his shoulder like a prom date who'd been waiting for his date for too long. 

“So Princess, you coming or what?” He held up his keys and smirked at me. Ignoring the “princess” comment, I nodded, “Yeah, lemme just grab my keys.” He snorted, grabbing me by the arm, the door falling shut behind us. “Don't even think about it Princess, I'm driving tonight.” As he started to pull me off the porch, it dawned on me that Marco didn't own a car...

“Oh hell fucking no. Marco Bodt, there is no way I'm getting on that damned thing!” I stabbed my finger in the direction of his bike. He laughed this time, a wide, loud laugh that sounded like it hadn't been used in a long time. I cringed as he pulled me towards the bike, and pushed a black helmet into my hands. “Relax, I won't let anything happen to you,” he cooed, leaning in close to me. I shivered and backed away a bit. He pulled on his jacket and threw his own helmet on, pushing the visor up. I groaned and threw my own helmet on as Marco swung himself onto the bike. He started it up as I hesitated. The bike roared to life and I flinched. _'Am I really going to do this?'_

I threw caution to the wind and strapped on my helmet, getting onto the bike behind Marco. When he didn't move, I frowned. “What is it? Get going already!” I huffed. He chuckled deep in his throat and set one of his feet onto the ground, “Well, unless you wanna fall off, you've gotta wrap your arms around me. Or I could drag your stupid head along the ground?” I huffed in annoyance and hesitantly wrapped my arms around him, but only enough to stay upright. 

This was going to be a long night.

*

I stretched my arms and threw my head back as I got off of Marcos bike. The ride had taken longer than I expected and my neck was starting to ache. I removed the borrowed helmet and handed it to him as he removed his own. His hair was windswept from having his visor open, and I stared. He smirked and scratched absent-mindedly at the strap of his eye-patch. I took a step closer, my curiousity getting the better of me. I reached my hand out to sweep his hair away and--

“Oi Marco! You're late, dick!” I flinched and moved away as a voice called out to Marco. Marco frowned and turned towards the guy approaching him. I glared at Connie and noticed he had a shaved head and a weird scar under his eyebrow, like he had been hit with something hard. “Hey Connie, I know I'm late, man. I picked up a friend of mine.” 'Connie' peered around Marco and sucked his teeth is disdain, “Damnit man, I thought you brought a girl with you. Well, there's no girl for you dude, we thought you were bringing a date.” Connie shrugged and turned back towards the bonfire, throwing a glance my way and sneering at me. I frowned and crossed my arms, waiting until Connie walked off to address Marco. 

“Hes got a problem with me, doesn't he?” I huffed. I wasn't in the mood to fight with an idiot tonight, and I had a feeling that there wasn't gonna be enough alcohol to silence him. Marco shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Nah, it's not you, he's just...that's just Connie. Forget about him, you want a beer?” I nodded and followed after Marco as he trailed towards the circle of teenagers around the bonfire. There were about eight other people there, two guys who I recognized from the hockey team, Berthold and Reiner, who were busy crushing beer cans with their heads. Nearby stood four others, a black haired girl wearing a red scarf and a bored look, a blonde kid who looked really uncomfortable, a sloshed kid who looked way too much like Jaeger for me to be comfortable and unmistakenly, that scary dude Jaeger dated, Levi. I groaned, knowing that Jaeger had to be here. There were also two other people, a tall blonde guy who was built as hell, and a petite girl with orange-like hair who was blabbering drunkenly to the others.

The Connie kid frowned as we walked up, and whispered something to the two girls sitting next to him. Instantly, they ran over to Marco.  
“Hey Marco, come sit with us!” The blonde smirked in my direction.  
“Yeah Marco, please? I wanna wear your jacket, it's so cold tonight!” A long-legged brunette glared at me and tugged on Marcos arm. I laughed, grabbing a beer from the nearby cooler and plopping down into the sand. Marco huffed and shrugged off his leather jacket, handing it the brunette with a grimace, “Here, don't fucking puke on my jacket like last time.” He pulled himself away, grabbed a beer and plopped down next to me, sitting much closer than necessary. The girls looked momentarily disappointed and glared at me as they sulked their way back to Connie. Marco scoffed and shook his head, opening his beer with a crack and taking a long drink.

As it turned out, Connie was out for blood. For some reason, I had pissed him off, and he wanted me to know that. Whether it was the fact that Marco didn't bring along a girl for him to steal, or the fact that I wasn't feeding into his actions, I didn't know. But I did know when the time to hit a guy was right, and boy did I deliver. It started soon after a childish game of “spin-the-bottle” started and both Marco and I opted out of playing. There was no way I was kissing any of the drunk bimbos here. When the bottle landed on Marco, who had incidentally been sitting too close to the circle, Connie pretend coughed and it came out as a very clear “Faggot”. I bristled slightly but Marcos hand on my arm stopped me and I settled back into the sand. After the third slur, I lost it.

“Yo, bald kid, you got a fucking problem?” I jumped up, throwing my empty bottle into the sand. Connie smirked, standing up and making the girls move to the side. “Yeah, I think you're a little bit close to our Marco there. Girls?” The girls sneered and nodded, the one wearing Marcos jacket making kissy faces at me. My blood boiled and I spoke before I could rethink it. “Alright then, come over here and I'll solve that fucking problem of yours!” I growled. I faintly heard Marco in the background, standing up. Connie smirked and started towards me, swinging his fist towards me. I raised my arm to block it before realizing my mistake too late. Pain surged through my arm and I yelped in pain, falling backwards. 

“Connie, you're fucking dead!” 

Marco charged forward and tackled Connie to the ground, anger rolling off him. I blinked and looked at my arm, blood pouring from an open wound. It was really deep and bleeding heavily. It took me just about five seconds to realize that that stupid fuck had smashed a beer bottle over my arm. Marco was on the ground, currently beating the shit out of Connies face. The girls were pulling on his arms, trying to stop him. The commotion brought all the other over and Berthold and Reiner rushed over, struggling to pull Marco off him. I pulled myself to my feet, holding my arm and walking over to the fight.

“Oi Marco..I think I need...I need--” My world blurred and I dropped, the last thing in my vision being Marco rushing towards me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wanna apologize for the ridiculously long wait for this chapter. I've been kinda busy, starting a new job and all, but I have been thinking of writing another story with Levi and Eren. I tried to make this chapter longer than the rest to make up for the wait.  
> I'd appreciate any feedback or criticism!  
> Btw, I apologize for dickhead!Connie, but it had to be someone.


	5. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight. Marco and Jean get..friendly.

 (Marcos POV)

 

I sighed and drummed my fingers against the arm of the chair. This damn hospital really pissed me off. They were all freaking idiots who didn't know what they were doing. Clearly I wasn't Jeans family, but dammit I was the one who brought that idiot here. They should at least tell me how badly his arm had been injured. I growled and stood up with the intention of heading to the vending machine for a coffee when a staring receptionist caught my eye.

 

“What the fuck you lookin' at?” I jeered. I balled my fist up as she flinched and ducked back behind the computer. Entirely aggravated I walked up to her desk and slammed my hand on the counter, catching her attention. “Y-yes, sir?” I groaned and ran my hand through my hair, catching the strap of my eye patch and tugging on it lightly. “Jean Kirschtein? Yeah, tell me where he is, now.” As she yelped and started searching on her computer, I continued to drum my fingers against the counter top in annoyance.

 

“U-uhm, sir? He's...he's in room 140...but wait--” I nodded and stormed away towards the elevators before she could finish her sentence, jamming the 'up' button with more force than necessary. “Come on, come on, come on...” The elevators doors opened with a 'ping' and I grimaced at the boy before me. Leaning against the back wall with one arm in a sling and both sets of knuckles banaged was Connie. He looked up and I placed my hand on the door to keep them from closing. Picking himself up off the wall, he stared at me, and I noticed one of his eyes was blackened and swollen shut. Instinctively, I brushed my fingers across my eye patch, and he narrowed his good eye.

 

“So, Marco Bodt. I guess I'm gonna need one of those things now too.” He chuckled darkly and stepped out of the elevator, a slight limp in his walk. I glared and wished I could kick his stupid legs out from under him.

 

“Stay away from Jean, Springer. You hear me?” Connie turned around and shoved his good hand into his pocket, smirking at me “Relax Bodt, I wont touch your precious Kirschtein. Just keep that fag away from me.”

 

“Connie, don't make me fucking break your other arm.” I warned, letting go of the elevator doors and balling up my fists. He turned away from me and threw his good arm above his head in a dismissal, “Later Bodt, take good care of Kirschtein.” With a jarring laugh, he disappeared outside of the hospital doors.

 

I growled and slammed my fists against the closed elevator doors, recoiling with a grunt of pain. My hand was still injured from punching Connie's lights out, and it throbbed, only making me angrier. I slammed the 'up' button once more, tapping my foot in annoyance.

 

**

 

“Shitty brat, did you have to make an appointment today?' I groaned, walking towards the front lobby of the hospital. Eren smirked, leaning against the counter, “Aww, is the old man tired?” I glared and smacked him upside the head, “Respect your elders, shit-for-brains.” He laughed and turned towards the receptionist to give her his information.

 

<i>“--just keep that fag away from me.”</i>

 

Well who in the fuck would that be? Turning around towards the voice, I spotted Connie and that Bodt kid. Well, Connie didn't like “fags” huh? I smirked, watching Connie limp away. Well no wonder, you got your ass kicked by one, Springer. My smirk faded as Bodt slammed his already injured hand into the steel of the elevator doors. Shaking myself out of it, I looked down to see Eren glaring in the direction Connie had just left in. I grabbed him by the shoulder and steered him towards the second set of elevators.

 

“Hey, Levi did he ju--” “Yeah, he did, but he's not worth our time and Bodt has already broken one of his arms. Cmon shitty brat, you've gotta get your balls checked.” I smirked as Eren shook me off and started towards the elevators. Shitty brat.

 

**

 

I sighed in frustration and walked down the hall towards Jeans room, fuming from Connie's words. Turning into Jeans room, I fought the urge to smile. He was sitting on the bed, fully clothed with the exception of his arm. It was stitched up and he was glaring at the nurse who was checking his eyes with a flashlight. “Jesus Christ, I'm fine! Get away from me already!” I chuckled and he looked towards me, glaring.

 

“You know, you're my ride home, assbucket.” He groaned and rolled his injured shoulder as the nurse covered his stitches and put his arm in a sling. I frowned and felt a pang of guilt run through me before stepping over to him. Hesitantly, I placed my hand on his cheek, grimacing at his bloodshot eyes. “Jean..” I started.

 

“Don't. I'm not a freaking princess, and I'm not gonna fall apart. I'm fine M—Bodt. I'm fine.” I grimaced at the use of my last name, but I nodded and backed away from him, giving him space. He sighed heavily and rubbed at his head, “Uh, they wanted to keep me for observation because they think I might have a concussion. I didn't wanna stay but I live alone so..” He looked away from me, blushing.

 

If I was drinking anything, I might have choked on it. Jean was asking...was he asking me to stay over to keep an eye on him? I blinked and shifted my weight from one foot to the other, “Uh yeah, you can stay over...or I could stay at your place...just to keep an eye on you..” I muttered. Why the hell was I nervous all of a sudden. Jean nodded, running his fingers up and down the strap of the sling. I smirked and fingered my motorcycle keys in my pocket. Tonight was going to be a good night.

 

*

 

Jean sighed and unlocked his door, stepping into the darkness, “I know there's a light here somewh—Fuck!” He crashed to the floor, tripping over something left in the doorway. Shoes, probably. He groaned and picked himself up off the floor, leaning on one hand. “Who the fuck left these shoes in my doorway?!” I chuckled and helped him up, “Seeing as you live alone, probably you, Princess.” Jean glared at me and shucked me off, flicking the light switch on the wall. “I don't have a futon, but I have a big ass bed, so we'll have to share. Are you hungry or anything? I'm starving.”

 

Standing in his doorway then, I realized why Connie pissed me off so much. I liked Jean. I liked Jean a lot, not just because of his attitude, or his cute haircut, but--

 

“What?”

 

I flinched and looked up, realizing Jean had spoken. “Huh?” I questioned, closing his door. Jean blushed, turning away from me “Ah nothing...you just...spoke out loud.” Oh. I chuckled, walking into his kitchen after him, “Sorry about that. Should I make us some tea and snacks? Doesn't look like you'll be able to handle it with-- “ I tapped my arm for emphasis, “-ya know.” He blushed harder and dashed into the living room. “Tea's above the stove, snacks are in the pantry. Don't burn my fucking house down, Bodt!”

 

I laughed and peeled off my leather jacket, turning on the stove.

 

As it turned out, Jean had a large assortment of teas and snacks. I settled on Earl Grey and honey biscuits. Rolling up my sleeves and grabbing the tray, I walked into the living room to see Jean leaning back into his couch, one foot propped up on the coffee table, staring blankly at the TV. “You know, for a grown man, you have a lot of tea and pocky* in there.” He jumped and I set the tray down holding my hands up in mock surrender. “I was only kidding Princess, relax.” He frowned and picked up his cup of tea, take a sip and nodding approvingly. “At least you're not completely useless, you can make adequate tea.”

 

<i>I'm adequate in other ways too, Jean.</i>

 

I smirked and picked up my own cup and a biscuit, and sat down on the couch. Jean sighed boredly between munching on biscuits and drinking tea. He clicked through the channels without interest and I let out a breathy laugh. This guy was going to be the death of me. I set my mug down and stood up, stretching out my stiff muscles and I faintly heard the sound of munching stop.

 

“Oi, can I use your shower? I feel gross.” Jean started, spit-taking* his tea. Wiping his face he stood up stiffly, walking down the hall. I followed and stood just outside of his door, as he picked things up and moved them, chucking clothes into a hamper and replacing things. I laughed at the chaos of his room. He must have been picking over outfits for a while. He looked up at me and blushed, “Sorry, uh..I haven't cleaned in a while.”

 

Right. Of course you haven't.

 

“That's cool...uh..what are you doing?” I pointed to him wringing a garment of clothing in his hands. He jumped and threw them at me, hitting me square in the face. “Uhm, you don't have any clothes right? You're taller than me so I gave you the sweatpants that don't fit very well and a shirt...and erm...boxers. Whatever. Don't break my shower.” His face was redder than a tomato and I swallowed a chuckle as he led me into the bathroom. After showing me how to use his shower, I started to strip down, pulling off my shirt when I heard Jean gasp. I looked up at his shocked face and looked down. Spread across my muscles was a dark purple mark, like I had been hit with a plank of wood. I jumped when I felt cold fingers trace my abdomen. I looked at Jean, and his face was contorted into complete guilt. I placed my hand over his fingers and tightened the abs in my stomach, smirking, “Don't worry baby, I'm made of steel.”

 

WHACK. A towel hit me on the head and the slam of a door closing told me that wasn't the most appropriate thing to say. Laughing, I shed the rest of my clothes and eyepatch and climbed into the shower.

 

*

 

Walking into Jeans room with a towel over my eyes, I scrubbed my hair dry. I shook my head again thinking of Jeans actions earlier. He had obviously felt bad and been worried. It was kinda cute actually. I grunted in pain as I came into contact with something hard, hitting my bruise head on. I lifted the towel just enough so my right eye was uncovered only to find I had bumped into a struggling Jean. He was trying to get his shirt off, but the stitching on his arm was making it impossible. I placed my arms on his waist to still him. “Here, let me help.” He froze in his actions and nodded, turning to face me. I smiled and pulled the towel a little further down, not wanting Jean to see my left eye uncovered. He lifted his arms as I slowly removed his shirt from his left side and then his right. He winced a bit as the shirt brushed against his fresh stitches but made no noise. I handed his shirt back to him and walked back towards the bathroom, intending to put my eye patch back on when I felt a tug on my arm. “Thanks. B-but...put a damn shirt on!” I laughed and continued to the bathroom.

 

Sleeping next to Jean was going to be more difficult than I originally thought. Standing at the edge of his bed, I shoved my hands into my pockets for lack of a better thing to do, watching Jean place more pillows on the bed. “I usually sleep on the right side but my arm kinda prevents that so you can have that side...erm..I can't sleep with socks or a shirt-”

 

“Neither can I.”

 

He nodded, climbing into bed and switching on his TV and adjusting himself so that the sling didn't get in his way. I turned the light off and climbed in next to him, moving away slightly and placing my arms behind my head. “Hope you don't mind I keep this on?” I flicked the strap of my eye patch. He peered at me and shook his head, settling on some type of game show and putting the remote down. He leaned against the backboard of his bed and I had to close my eyes to keep myself from growing aroused. The glow of the TV made Jean look too serious but the laughs he let out every now and then told me he wasn't. Before I knew what I was doing, I was leaning over him and he was staring up at me wide-eyed.

 

“M-marco...?” His voice trembled and for a moment I thought he was scared. He seemed more shocked than anything. I licked my lips and closed my eye, “Jean..I'm going to kiss you. If you want me to stop, say so now and I'll go sleep on the couch.” I wait.

 

A breath. Nothing.

 

I leaned my forehead against his and pressed my lips gently to his. Jean was the first to open his mouth and lick my bottom lip. I opened my mouth without hesitation and ran my fingers through his undercut. Underneath me, Jean arched up and I'm pretty sure his eyes rolled into the back of his head. A rush of energy surged through me and it took everything in me not to flip him ontop of me and make him scream. Instead I opted for grinding my hips into his and he let out a moan that I swallowed up with my tongue. I lifted myself up a bit so I wouldn't crush his injured arm and raked my fingers through his scalp again. The sight of Jean arching off the bed and moaning sent shivers right down my back. I ground into him again and pulled him up to kiss him again. He moaned into my mouth and the blissful moan of “Marco” reached my ears. I shuddered and pushed myself off him.

 

“Damnit Jean. “ I brushed my hand through my hair and looked down at him. He was breathing a little harder than usual and his lips were quite red already. Under the glow of the TV, he looked delicious. I had to have him.

 

“Do you have a condom?” I asked, biting my lip. I hoped he wouldn't freak out and kick me out of his room. He just nodded and pointed to the small set of drawers next to his bed. I rubbed him through his sweatpants and reached over to the drawer, grabbing a condom and the bottle of lube. My pride swelled when I discovered the bottle unopened. Setting then aside, I slowly pulled his sweatpants over his erection and chuckled.

 

Jean, you sly fox you.

 

Jean wasn't wearing boxers, or underwear at all for that matter. I groaned and started to stroke him again, and he let out a sound that went straight to my cock. I huffed impatiently, taking off my own pants and boxers. Moving back towards his torso, I kissed him again and made my way down to his chest, mindful of his arm. I latched onto one of his nipples and sucked, hard. “A-ah! Marco!” Jean gripped his dull nails into my shoulder blade and I bit down just hard enough to make him moan aloud again. I grabbed the lube and squirted some onto my fingers, rubbing them together to warm them before returning my attention to his chest. While licking him I slowly circled his entrance.

 

“Jean?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Heh, not backing out on me are you, Princess?” A chuckle and a shake of the head. I smiled and licked the shell of his ear as I slowly pushed a slicked finger into him. He shuddered a bit and I circled inside him before adding a second finger. He shifted under me and I kissed him again, moving my fingers around, trying to find his sweet spot.

 

“Nngh! M-marco!” Jean cried out and dug his fingers into my back again. I smirked, rubbing at that spot repeatedly and sucking along his jaw line. Pulling away, he whined at the loss of my fingers. “Don't worry, I'll make you feel really good soon.” I tore open the condom and rolled it down on myself, slicking myself up with plenty of lube before positioning myself at his entrance. I laced our fingers together and kissed him again, leaning my forehead against his. “Ready?” I asked, nudging him slightly. He bit back a laugh and moaned again, “As r-ready as I'll ever be. Show me those muscles of steel?”

 

I groaned and slowly pushed into him, breathing hard at the tightness. He clung to me, gasping as I slowly buried myself in him, inch by inch. When I was fully in, I stopped and let out the breath I was holding. I felt Jean relax a bit and breathe. “That's it, just breathe. I'm going to have to go slow so I don't hurt your arm, okay?” I pulled back to look at him and he nodded. Before I could get another word out, he pulled me down and kissed me hard. I moaned into his mouth and slowly pulled back before pushing in again. He shuddered and soon I found myself pulling all the way out and pushing back into that tight heat that was Jean in a flourish. I gripped his one hand tighter and stroked him in time to my thrusts as he drug his fingers over and over again through my scalp. I hit his sweet spot and he screamed.

 

“Oh god, Marco! There!” He dug his uninjured hand into my back and although my bruised abs screamed in protest, I thrust harder into that spot and stroked Jean faster, spurred on by his cries and pleas. Jean arched up again and I felt hot liquid spread over my hand and stomach, and a tightness around me. I bit into Jeans shoulder and groaned as he squeezed tight around me and released inside him. Throwing my hand out to keep myself from falling on him and hurting him, I breathed and puled out, cleaning myself up and getting rid of the condom and mess. Jean lay spread across his bed, one hand sprawled across his eyes, breathing hard. I smiled and laid down next to him, pulling him to me, my abs protesting the movement. Suddenly, he turned to me and kissed me softly on the lips, shoving his head under my chin. I wrapped my arm around him and smirked.

 

“Goodnight Princess.”

“You wanna sleep on the fucking couch, cyclops?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! And Hello smut!  
> I am SO SO SO sorry for the late chapter. I made up for it by giving you an extra long one and adding a bit of LevixEren in the middle! I hope the ending is good enough for me to be forgiven! So I'll see you guys next chapter!
> 
> *Pocky is a japanese candy. They're biscuit sticks covered in chocolate.  
> *A spit-take is used in acting to express shock or surprise. Basically, when you're drinking something, you'd spit it out everywhere and that's a spit-take.


	6. AUTHOR UPDATE: I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU ALL

Hello my lovelies, Shido here! I would like to apologize from the deepest part of my heart to you wonderful people! The next TWO chapters will be up by WEDNESDAY NIGHT AT THE LATEST.  
I owe you guys way more than two chapters but I've slowly started to get back into writing again, what with the holiday season and all. I have something special planned for you guys, but it's a surprise.  
(HINT: YOU GET TO SEE LEVI AND EREN AGAIN!)

I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO'S BOTHERED TO READ THIS AND TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN SO PATIENT. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH<333

 

ALSO: I WILL BE TAKING REQUESTS IF YOU HAVE ANY.

THAT IS ALL.

~Shido-sama.


	7. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeans parents come to visit. And Jean once again talks before he thinks.
> 
> Angst.

(Jeans POV)

 

I groaned and opened my eyes, covering them again when the sunlight hit them. Rolling over groggily, I yelped, meeting nothing but air and falling off the bed. White, hot pain surged through my shoulder and chest as I collided with the hardwood of my bedroom floor. I moaned in pain as I tried to pick myself up, and failed miserably.

"Let me help." Two arms grabbed me from behind and I panicked, flailing and trying to get away. I crashed into my dresser and pain exploded through my slung arm again as I yelled out.

"Ah! What the fuck? Who's there?!" I picked up the nearest object and threw it, hearing a grunt of pain.

 

"Jean! Jean! Calm down, it's me!" I turned around, leaning on one arm, the other was tucked close to me in my sling. I was trembling and it only stopped when I spotted Marco, covered in water. I looked around and spotted the open bottle of water not far from him. He chuckled and swept his drenched bangs away from his eyes.

 

"Yikes. You really don't like me, huh?" He stood up, offering a hand to help me up. I accepted it and pulled myself up.

"No, it's not like that. I'm just not used to people being here..." I mumbled. He nodded in understanding.

"Then, how did you fall out of bed?"

I frowned, looking to my bed, the covers strewn and hanging halfway hanging off. "I rolled over in my sleep. I do that a lot.." Marco shook his head and laughed, making me blush.

 

"Sh-shut up Bodt! And put on some damn clothing!" I hastily tugged on sweatpants, refusing to look at him as I stomped out of my room and towards the kitchen.

He followed me, chuckling. "Relax Princess, you act like being naked is a bad thing." I turned back at him to retort, only to be interrupted by the doorbell.

Before I could say anything, Marco had strutted over to the door, completely naked, and swung it open with a "Hello, how can I help you?"

The voice that greeted me next made my blood run cold.

 

"Jean?"

Walking slowly over to the door, I peeked my head out from behind Marco.

"Hi Mom...Hi Dad."

–

 

"How could you not tell me your parents were coming?" Marco groaned from his place on my bed, his head in his hands.

Struggling to pull on jeans, I glared at him, "How the fuck was I supposed to know they would be here? I live alone, remember? And they didn't bother to..." I trailed off, realization suddenly hitting me. Marco frowned, looking up.

"Didn't bother to what?"

The fucking hospital. 

"The fucking hospital must have called them because I'm underage", I muttered, still struggling with my pants. I huffed, pulling them up and Marco instinctively moved closer to button and zip them, his fingers lingering for a moment too long. I coughed and he looked up, pulling away. Rubbing at my undercut, I looked down at him and sighed. "Your dumb ass shouldn't have been completely naked." He shrugged, pulling me closer to him and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well, maybe. But I'm guessing that last night wouldn't have happened if I wasn't?" He grinned at me like a cat who had cornered a canary.

Shoving him away, I threw him his clothing from last night, "Just put these on and don't say anything fucking stupid."

Facing my mother and father after that was incredibly hard. Having Marco in the room was even harder. My mother, for the most part, was at least understanding. After having to deal with my father yelling, switching in between angry English and even angrier French, my mother interrupted him from her place on the couch.

"Calm down. The boys been injured. How did you hurt yourself anyway, Jean? The hospital wouldn't tell us anything." She seemed generally concerned and I sighed, adjusting the strap of my sling.

Not having said anything before now, Marco pushed himself up off the wall he'd been leaning against and smiled politely. "I believe that would be my fault.." he started.

 

"Bodt...." I warned.

He waved me off. "I apologize for earlier...Jean was nice enough to let me stay the night when my motor cycle wouldn't start. The hospital also asked me to keep an eye on him over night because they thought he had a concussion and his stubborn self wouldn't stay for observation."

I blushed at that, turning my face away. I also didn't know why he was lying to my parents for me. I mean, it's not like he could just say, "Hi, I'm Marco, I only have one eye and I fucked your son last night. Also, I took him to a bonfire where I kicked the shit out of the guy who hit him like some jealous boyfriend..."

Well, that definitely wouldn't play out well with my father. But...we were... together, right? I mean, we had sex...

"Jean? Hello?" I looked up to see the three of them staring at me. I blinked, realizing I had said that last part out loud. My mother had a knowing look on her face and my father looked murderous. He kept looking from Marco to me, and back to Marco again.

Now let me tell you a little bit about my father. He is a short French man with nothing but gray hair, one of those cliche frenchmans mustaches that you see on tv and he insists on wearing that dorky little hat that some French men wear. Compared to Marcos leather, motorcycle and drop dead looks, my father looked like a Chihuahua facing a Doberman.

His face grew red and he sputtered on his words. "N-No! No gay son! No fags in my house!" Pointing at Marco, he glared, "Homo!"

I jumped up, stepping infront of Marco, "Dad!"

My father puffed out his chest and stared right at me, "My son, no gay!" he yelled.  
I took a step back, looking to my mother for help. "Mom, please..." She placed her hand on my dad's shoulder, "Maybe we should go.." A click of keys behind me made me turn around.

"No Mrs. Kirstchein, that's alright, I'll go. I don't belong here, anyway." The coldness of his voice shocked me, and I stepped towards him,

"No Marco, it's fine." I grimaced at how desperate I sounded. He looked back at me and then my father. "Clearly, I'm not wanted here. Later, Kirstchein." He turned and left then, closing the door politely. When I heard the motorcycle roar to life and fade down the driveway, I turned to my parents.

"Just...just leave.." My father went to protest, but my mother grabbed his arm and pushed him towards the door.

"We've caused enough trouble today. Jean, I'll call you later and so will your father, to apologize."

I nodded, closing the door behind them as my mother pushed him through the doorway. Outside, I could hear them yelling at each other in French.

The rest of that day went terribly slow for me. I was so irritated with my parents, my father for being a judgemental idiot and my mother for not standing up for me. I spent most of the day lying on my couch, carelessly flicking through the channels, not really caring.

I didn't have Marcos number, and I didn't want to call him anyway, figuring he didn't want to see me. I tried to make food but I ended up burning myself, not being able to cook with my other hand really sucked. I debated ordering food, but I ended up just heating up ramen noodles. I got through half the bowl before it made me nauseous and I went to shower.

Having no-one to help me with my shirt was a big disadvantage. I ended up getting pissed off and throwing the shirt across the room. Clad in only sweatpants, I set my alarm and flopped onto my bed.  
I really didnt want to go to school tomorrow. and the fact that Marco might not want to see me, made me not want to go even more.

I started falling asleep, but the pain in my arm was making it difficult to stay asleep. I tossed and turned, sighing in exasperation. I picked at the bandages, feeling no relief and growing more and more frustrated. This was all Bodts fault. If he hadn't have come over. If he hadn't dragged me to that stupid bonfire, I would've never had to punch Springers lights out. But Marco had been so mad. He'd told me that it had taken Bertolt, Reiner, and three others to get him off Connie.

I shivered, suddenly feeling very cold. Grabbing my cell, I peeked at the time: 4:36am. Tomorrow would suck indefinitely, due to my lack of sleep and my mental state. I rolled over, holding my injured arm close to me. As I finally started to drift off, all I could think was, _I kind of want Bodt to be here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a shitty author, I know.  
> I will not ask for forgiveness.
> 
>  
> 
> ...but I'm already working on the next chapter.
> 
> ~Shido

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! My name is Shido and while this is my first Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic, I have been writing fanfics for a long time now! This is unbeta'd so if you do spot any errors or places where you think there should be a change, please don't hesitate to message me! I'd love any kind of feedback! Thank you!


End file.
